shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermit
Hermit is a demon boss. He is the second demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. Hermit is an elderly and wise teacher who is feared for his devastating, mysterious powers. Hermit runs a martial arts school which he built himself, from scratch. Hermit has five disciples which fight as his bodyguards. However, all of the disciples are actually disloyal to Hermit. Four of them only want to discover what his hidden power is and use it for their own benefits, while the other one only aim to destroy it. Appearance Hermit has long white facial hair and wears a light green tunic that is decorated with the symbol of the demons (the gilded symbol that is also on Lynx's body armor), and a big conical hat. Story 'Sensei's Story Part 2. Shadow of the Future' After saving the Prince from Lynx and hearing his story about Hermit who trained his soldiers, Sensei is certain that must be the reason the Prince become an assassination target. He, accompanied by Prince, decides to confront Hermit. When they met, Hermit is displeased to find that Prince is still alive. He admits that it is true that he betrayed Prince and has hired Lynx to eliminate him, but he need to do it all for his school's future, which is at stake. Hermit then chooses to eliminate Prince with the help of his disciples, saying that Prince is a sacrificial needed to attain glory for his school. However, Sensei proceeds to stop Hermit and fights him and his disciples. After Sensei is victorious, he berates Hermit for selling his honor by betraying someone, stating that no one want to follow a traitor's lead. Hermit retorts that this is the only way to save his school, and he reveals that Shogun has ordered him to train his men and promised him protection. Prince correcting him that they are his men, and asks Hermit to tell him the bandit's hideout location, if he still have honor. Hermit replies by telling them where to find Butcher, the Prince's kidnapper who was hired by Shogun. 'Act II: Secret Path' After Shadow's victory against Lynx, Sensei tells the group about his disciple who left to try the new schools in the next town. He says that the town is known for its fighting academies and the group travels there. However, when they reach the town, Sensei finds the academies in ruins and is distressed. He is shocked to find that there is only one functional fighting school there which is being run by Hermit. According to Dragon, one of Hermit's disciples, there is a competition, full of aspiring warriors that are trying to get a place at Hermit's academy. The winner will get to know what Hermit's secret power is. Shadow then participates in the competition and defeats more and more of Hermit's disciples, all the while learning more about Hermit, his school, his teachings and the disciples themselves. It is revealed that Hermit's disciples actually resent him and only learn from him in an attempt to discover his secret and use it for their own benefits. Later, they also find out that Hermit secret power is magic, which is even more powerful than that of the much greater demons. Shadow finally meets Crane, Sensei's missing disciple who is now training under Hermit in hopes of learning the secrets to his power. Sensei is shattered upon finding out what Crane has done. When Shadow bests Crane in a fight, the latter comes to his senses and apologizes to Sensei. At last, Shadow meets Hermit himself. Hermit invites Shadow to do battle against him and test his skills. During the fight, Hermit holds back initially but when Shadow shows his talent, Hermit immediately steps up his game, using extremely advanced techniques. Hermit then introduces his legendary magic, firing electric bolts and water blasts. He also unleashes his own self-controlled thunderstorm which makes lightning zap the ground. Shadow, however, still manages to defeat Hermit. Hermit is impressed and negotiates with Shadow. He asks Shadow to visit the next town, battle the band of outlaws there, and eliminate their leader - who is none other than the gang leader Butcher. He states that Butcher is after him, trying to discover the secret to his combat prowess. Shadow now unlocks the use of magic. 'Interlude' Shadow aims to defeat Hermit in order to re-open the Gates of Shadows, so he can rescue May. Before the fight, Hermit warns Shadow that there was a time when everyone was afraid of his magic, but now there are far powerful forces-things that even he, Hermit, does not know about. All he knows is that they should be feared. Shadow still fights with Hermit's bodyguards and then Hermit, defeating them all. Hermit realizes Shadow simply will not stop and warns him that Titan can control people's will and Shadow will not be able to fight that. Abilities Hermit wields a pair of one-handed swords as weapon. However, he uses it like Sai. Hermit's secret power is his magic attacks. Not only is Hermit's magic advanced, in the sense that magic spells of the calibre which he uses will not be unlocked for more than three chapters. Hermit is the first enemy to use magic. He switches his ranged weapon for each round the player defeats him. Also, like his fellow demons, Hermit has a special perk which allows him to summon a lightning storm. He activates it by propelling himself into the air. He then appears to meditate, and whilst levitating he summons lightning bolts to strike where he predicts the player will move. To interrupt Hermit's storm perk, player can either hit him with a ranged weapon while he is levitating or attack him with melee attacks. The latter is a risky move though, because his swords spin can hit the player, leaving them vulnerable to his first lightning. Personality Hermit is one of the less aggressive demons. He does not often insult, and most of the things he says are benevolent, such as his frequent combat advice. Hermit, being a teacher, believes strongly in his teachings, and he only fights for the benefit of the challenger - to teach the challenger. Hermit acknowledges a strong fighter when he meets one, and places trust in those who he believes are reliable. He entrusts Shadow of dealing with the Butcher, in exchange for his magic. Hermit shows a cautious side in addition to his calm, benevolent side. His personality becomes adamant when he is warning Shadow not to reopen the Gates of Shadow and release titan, and even goes as far as assigning all of his disciples and bringing himself along to fight Shadow to stop him. Hermit also shows his fear, warn Shadow that Titan is dangerous. Hermit leaps into action very quickly, instantly challenging Shadow to a duel the first time he meets him. Quotes * Could you be the one I have been waiting for? Let us test your skills! - Challenging the player * You lack focus! Pay attention now and try again. - Hermit won * You are very skilled for someone so young. I will share my secret with you, but you must complete a task in return. - ''The player defeats Hermit. * ''Butcher, the gang leader in the nearby village, threatens me. He wants my magic. Get rid of him, and you'll have earned my favor. ''- Hermit tells his secret. * ''Now go and sow destruction! - After defeated * You don't belong to this world. No one is that powerful... - Gates of Shadows, after defeated Interlude * Everyone was so afraid of my magic, but there are far more powerful forces at work here. These are things we do not fully understand, but we know they should be feared. - Before fight * Do not think that you can fully comprehend Titan's powers! He can change one's thoughts, feelings, and memories! How do you fight that? - After defeated Special Edition *''You are between a rock and a hard place, my lord. I admit having betrayed you. I had no choice though, for the future of my school is at stake. - Hermit appears *''Lynx, this arrogant youth, hasn’t coped with his task. I’ll have to do his job. Disciples, front and center! *''You’re a victim of circumstances, Prince, a sacrifice needed for common good. My school shall attain greatness, and the golden age of martial arts shall begin! - Before fighting him *''Try to understand: our art is at it’s end! In order to survive it needs to change. I know how. And Shogun promised me protection for training his men. - ''Upon defeat *''Butcher dwells with his gang not far from here. They were your kidnappers, sire. Go—I wish you finding your answers. Bodyguards #Dragon: Bodyguard armed with Staff #Buffalo: Bodyguard armed with Crescent Knives #Mantis: Bodyguard armed with Oriental Sabers #Tiger: Bodyguard armed with Steel Claws #Crane: Unarmed Bodyguard Equipments Hermit wields a pair of swords as weapon, which he uses like Sais. He uses Lightning Arrow as magic, and switches to Water Ball after defeated twice. Hermit uses various ranged weapons; he uses Throwing Spikes, Hunting Knives (after defeated once), and Needles (after defeated twice). In Gates of Shadows and Interlude, Hermit uses Needles and Water Ball. He also wears Robe. Perks and Enchantments *'Lightning Storm' Hermit can use a deadlier magic by levitating and meditating. While levitating, he will spins his swords to hit Shadow to make him vulnerable to the lightning. He summons a storm wherein lightning from the sky perpetually strikes Shadow and can almost fully pin point and attack Shadow until Shadow is defeated or he knocks Hermit off his levitation. The lightning bolt is counted as a magic attack, therefore is does not deal head hit or critical damage. Hermit will start using this perk after defeated once. *'Magic Recharge ' Hermit's Armor and helm is enchanted with Magic Recharge, this will allow him to increase his magic recharge by 700% after getting hit. *'Enfeeble ' Hermit's Swords and ranged weapons is enchanted with Enfeeble, this will allow him to weaken the player's attacks by 75% after a successful hit. Appear after defeated twice. Reward * Green Seal * 3 gems * 5000 XP * Magic unlocked Shadow Orbs * Normal: ** 11 green orbs ** 4 red orbs * Eclipse: ** 137 green orbs ** 63 red orbs ** 2 purple orbs Eclipse Mode reward * Hermit's Swords Player can obtain Hermit's Swords by defeating him once more in Eclipse mode. It can be obtained at any level, as early as level 13. The swords are enchanted with Enfeeble. The formula for the power of the Enfeeble enchantment is as follows: : / 100 * level + 105 Achievements * 'Taught The Teacher ' Awarded for defeating Hermit. * 'Secret Knowlege ' Awarded for winning a fight with Hermit once more in Eclipse mode. Gallery Hermit Challenge Accepted.png Hermit Challenge Accepted Eclipse.png 001 (191).png 001 (192).png 001 (193).png 001 (194).png Hermit fight begins 1.png Hermit fight begins 2.png Hermit Ranged 1 1.png Hermit Ranged 2 1.png Hermit Ranged 3 3.png Hermit Magic 1.png Hermit Magic 2.png Hermit Magic 1 2.png Hermit Magic 3.png Hermit Magic 4.png Hermit Perk 1.png Hermit Perk 2.png Hermit Thunderstorm.png Hermit Victory Achievement.png 001 (196).png 001 (197).png 001 (198).png 001 (199).png 001 (200).png ehvic.png|Victory in eclipse Gallery (Special Edition) hermit vs sensei (1).jpg hermit vs sensei (2).jpg hermit vs sensei (3).jpg hermit vs sensei (10).jpg hermit vs sensei (4).jpg hermit vs sensei (9).jpg hermit vs sensei (5).jpg hermit vs sensei (6).jpg hermit vs sensei (7).jpg hermit vs sensei (11).jpg hermit vs sensei (8).jpg hermit vs sensei (12).jpg hermit vs sensei (13).jpg hermit vs sensei (16).jpg hermit vs sensei (15).jpg hermit vs sensei (14).jpg hermit vs sensei (17).jpg hermit vs sensei (18).jpg hermit vs sensei (19).jpg hermit vs sensei (20).jpg hermit vs sensei (21).jpg Trivia *Hermit is the least aggressive demon, which is reflected by his speech. *Hermit's weapon is based on the Chinese double-edged straight sword, the Jian Sword. *Hermit can be seen fighting Shadow at Ivory City (where Shogun's empire and Shogun himself is located) in the intro. *During the battle with Hermit and his disciples, the track "Old Sensei" plays. *His counterpart in Shadow Fight 1 is Wanderer. Category:Demons Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Shadow Fight 2: Special Edition